


All Alone Together

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many times that Kate thought she was lucky to have someone like him.  But they were really lucky to have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone Together

“Meg, I have no idea how to thank you for this.”

“I just want you to have fun.” Meg smiled. “I know how hard it is to juggle…I have two at home myself.”

“Exactly. You got a free weekend and you're looking after mine.”

“I know how much you need this, Kate. I don’t want you worrying about anything. Stanley and I are going to be fine.”

“OK.” Kate nodded. She was a bit worried because she rarely left Stanley. Even when they were in Buffalo he didn’t spend many weekends with anyone else. It wasn’t as if Stanley was a handful. 

He was a regular ten year old. Most assumed there would be a ton of extra duties because he was blind but that was rarely the case. Kate went to the bottom of the stairs and called up. “Stanley, I'm about to go.”

“I'm coming Mom!”

John came into the house as Stanley came barreling down the stairs. He was using his echolocation, which John thought he was getting better at. He stopped right in front of his mother and smiled.

“I want you to be good.” Kate wrapped her arms around him. “Listen to Ms. Meg, OK?”

“I will; cross my heart.” Stanley hugged her back.

“Is all of your homework done?” 

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Don’t forget to feed Whiskers. And he shouldn’t be outside for longer than 15 minutes when he has to do his business.”

“I know.”

“You can stay up until 10 tonight and tomorrow. Don’t eat too much junk food though. That goes double for hanging out with Cate tomorrow.”

“OK. Can I ride her bike?”

“I guess so.” Kate said. It was getting harder and harder to say no on the bike issue. His birthday was in March and she was considering it as a gift. “Don’t be outside for too long; play inside where it’s warm.”

“When are you coming back?” Stanley asked.

“We’ll be back on Sunday afternoon by five.” John said. “If you need anything we’re going to have our cell phones.”

“Yes sweetie, if you need anything…I don’t care what time it is.”

“I’m fine Mom.” Stanley hugged her one more time. “I want you to have fun. You have fun too, Detective John.”

“Thanks kiddo.”

“Meg, how can I…?”

“Kate,” Meg pointed to the door. “Go and get your weekend started. It'll be Sunday before you're done thanking me.”

“Right, OK; you're right. Bye.”

Kate waved again. John helped her into her peacoat and they left the house. Looking back once more, she smiled at Meg and Stanley. John opened the passenger door for her. Kate climbed into the truck. When John got in on the driver’s side he looked at her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Are you really alright?”

“No, but I will be.” Kate took his hand and kissed it. “The separation from Stanley is tough. That doesn’t mean I'm not looking forward to alone time with you.”

John smiled, slipping his hand out of hers and starting the ignition. He was looking forward tot his weekend too. Doing family things and date nights were awesome, but they needed this. Just to be alone; two adults falling in love without a care in the world. It took a few weeks to plan but John was OK with that. He was eternally grateful for Meg coming through to babysit.

“I'm excited about this too.” John said.

“I think you're up to something.”

“What? Where would you even get an idea like that?”

Kate laughed. She looked over at him and just laughed. John was a very special guy. Surely he didn’t plan just a nondescript weekend away. Kate wouldn’t mind if all they did was cuddle with room service and free HBO. She had a feeling that something else was waiting for her.

***

The ride from Newberry to Boston was a little over an hour long. It was dark, she’d had a long day at work, and Kate found it difficult not to dose. John just let the music play on the radio as he drove. He didn’t chat much, letting her rest. She opened her eyes when she noticed the truck hadn't moved in a few minutes. On a Friday night it wasn’t unheard of to hit traffic or an accident on 101.

“We’re here?” 

“We’re here.” He nodded.

“Were you going to leave me sleeping in the truck?” Kate asked, sitting up some.

“I thought about it…you were just so cute. But I'm waiting for the valet.”

“There's a valet? Wow, where are we?”

“You'll see.”

A young man opened the passenger door to let Kate out. Then he went around to the other side. He opened John’s door, taking the car keys. John grabbed Kate’s dress bag from the small back seat. She looked at him as he walked around the front of the truck and took her hand.

“I think this might be too much John.”

“Shh,” he quieted her with a kiss. Kate caressed his face. “We’re already checked in and the bags are upstairs. All we have to do is enjoy it.”

000

A luxury suite at the Ritz-Carlton Boston Common was amazing. Kate didn’t want to act as if she’d never been anywhere but it was hard not to gasp when John showed her around. She’d stayed in some good hotels in her life. Never had been she been to a five-star and never had she stayed in a suite. There was a beautiful view of the park and all the lights of the city burned below them.

“Oh wow.” Kate breathed as she looked out of the window in the living room. They were up at the perfect height to make everything beautiful. Even the dirty snow was awesome from here. “This is…”

“It’s beautiful from where I'm standing too.”

John wrapped his arms around her from behind. Then he kissed the nape of her neck. Kate shivered when his body rested close to hers. They were alone; she could hardly believe it. She smiled, putting her hands over his.

“You can't see anything.”

“Nonsense, the view is fantastic.”

Kate turned in his arms and saw his smile. He was such a handsome man; he was her man. There were so many times that Kate thought she was lucky to have someone like him. But they were really lucky to have each other. Kissing him, John pulled her even closer. Their bodies rubbed together and the friction made Kate moan.

“Are you hungry, baby?” he asked. His lips still lingered over hers.

“As a matter of fact I am.”

“Tell me what you're in the mood for.”

She began to whisper in his ear. It was impossible not to grin when John’s body reacted to her words. He looked at her with wide blue eyes.

“Should I be glad that I passed my most recent physical?

“Oh yeah.” Kate laughed. “You’ve been cleared by a doctor for rigorous activity?”

“And then some.” He took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

***

“Ohhh Kate, oh God.” John gripped her hips as she rode him.

Kate smiled, pushing her sweaty blonde hair from her forehead. She leaned over, running her tongue over John’s lips. She moved away before he could get a kiss.

“Mmm, don’t tease me.” he closed his eyes.

“I love teasing you.”

Shifting her hips and leaning forward, Kate cried out when his rough skin rubbed against her clit. Damn she loved that feeling. She wanted it all the time. It was something Kate didn’t realize how much she missed until she had it back.

“Oh yeah.” she threw her head back.

“Does that feel good?”

“Mmm hmm,” Kate ran her hands down his chest. “It feels so good.”

John stroked and cupped her breasts. The added stimulation was just what she needed. Kate rode him harder, knowing that he could take it. Both of their moans filled the dimly lit room. When John thrust up, she climaxed. 

They rolled on the mattress and Kate wrapped her arms around him. Tangled in sheets and limbs, John thrust his way to a fulfilling climax. She scratched her short nails down his back. He was sure the friction was enough to make him explode.

“Don’t move,” she whispered breathlessly. “I want you inside of me.”

“I know baby.” He kissed her.

“I really love the weight of you.” Kate stroked his shoulder blades. “You're so…”

“Weighty?”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” she laughed. “I don’t have the right words at the moment.”

“When the sex is so good she can't make sentences.”

John said it in a movie announcer voice, which made them both laugh. Kate hugged him close. She inhaled the scent of his skin. Only then was she able to let him go. John cleaned himself up and rested on the mattress. It was quite a comfortable bed, even better than the one he had at home. Of course for the price of the suite it should've been.

“Now I'm hungry.” Kate turned on her side. As she stroked his belly, John purred like a relaxed cat. “I don’t want too much; maybe just a snack.”

“You can have whatever you like.” John reached for her hand. “This weekend is all about you, Kate.”

“I think it should be about me _and_ you.”

“Well I have plans to tire you out tomorrow. We’re going to take Boston by storm. Then I have a surprise for the evening. I’ll leave tonight up to you.”

Kate wanted a snack and a movie in bed. She didn’t need surprises and fireworks, though they were surely nice. John wanted to do something special for her. She knew it was because he loved her. She loved him too and when they were just relaxing together with no concerns was her favorite thing. Being with John, dressed to the nines, in sweats, or in nothing at all, always felt like home. The hotel suite was incredible but it had nothing on that.

***


End file.
